


Bat Prison (Trademarked)

by CaliginousCandy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: POV Second Person, incarceration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliginousCandy/pseuds/CaliginousCandy
Summary: You've rounded them up into little cages down in the cave.





	Bat Prison (Trademarked)

**Author's Note:**

> A bit different from past works, but we've all gotta expand our horizons just a little, right?
> 
> Inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580096
> 
> ...apparently. That's what the doc's notes say.

You've rounded them up into little cages down in the cave, into one long row of cells, cut off from everything else by stone walls and a steel plated door. You make your rounds at least twice a day in the suit even if you haven't gone out as Batman in months, and Damian has taken up the mantel. Sometimes more when you're aggravated or particularly down or stuck on a case or the board at WE was too much or one of your sons was frustrating or-

More and more you walk by the reinforced glass of each box front one by one and watch them. Your prisoners. That's what they are. You know that's what they are. 

you'll watch Isley tend to the plants you tentatively let her have and watch Crane talk himself out of yet another hallucination and watch Fries wipe down his wife's case. You'll watch them glare and hear them yell at you and see them sob on the floors of their boxes or laugh. But… 

If Nygma isn't too bitter about the box, you'll stop and talk puzzles with him (like the years you had with Tim). If Quinzel isn't basically foaming at the mouth, you'll stop by and she'll talk your ear off (it reminds you of the early years with Dick). If Dent is Harvey and not Two Face, you'll stop by and reminisce (you wish you could have this with Jason). 

You know they know who you are now. Most of them saw the manor on the way to the Cave when you first dragged them back here, but Bruce Wayne isn't their jailor and warden. Batman is. You've all learned how to make the distinction

They can't see or hear each other, but you have no doubt they know they're not the only ones here. Those you caught later know who disappeared first. 

The cells themselves are, in your own opinion, works of art. The technology is modeled after that which you've seen and studied at Superman’s Fortress. Temperature-controlled, airtight cubes, 10 by 10 feet each (just a little bigger for the now collective Clayface), control panels on the door and on the wall just before entering The Bat Prison™ (or so Dick called it in a rage the last time you saw him some years ago), a bed, a toilet, a sink, a time display, 24-hour video and audio surveillance, shower conversion at appointed times. and broadcasting from the Computer for when sending a message one at a time becomes tedious.

They never have to leave the boxes. everything is provided for them now. You're even starting to see them resent you less these days. Most of them. You think Joker doesn't like your turning a blind eye when Jason comes to visit (and he spends some “quality time with his old friends”). Joker doesn't talk to you much anymore, but you suppose it’s all for the best. 

Years ago, Jason would have pressed for mass execution. You're glad he doesn't talk about that anymore, and you feel like you could smile again when he comes back up from the cave to the kitchen, humming old tunes like he used to. If you just ignore how he changed his clothes and the way the lines of his face are like the blooded edges of a knife, deadly and experienced, you really _can_ smile again. 

You still try to help them, but you're not a doctor. Having to subject them to the resident psychiatrist and therapist would be cruel. As it is, you gave up on prescribing medications or taking advice on which drugs for whom from Crane and just let them be. 

Sometimes, if most of them are particularly lucid, you'll give them a lesson on meditation. 

Harley used to be unable to sit still for it, but she's making excellent progress, as is the Joker, surprisingly. Clayface says their minds are too much and too loud for it and have given up. You believe in them despite that. After all, Harvey has done well, and he's of more than one mind as well. You give them leeway for it. There were many, many Clayfaces before they were forcefully merged together. That sort of traumatic experience is definitely not your area of expertise (even though you caused it). 

It’s like nothing you’ve ever experienced before.

You're spending more and more of your time down in the cave. You just know if Alfred were still around, he would be mightily and britishly cross with you. Possibly even worse than he used to get when you were young and sitting on the edge of the Manor’s roof was the only thing that could clear your mind of the nightmares.  
.  
Damian only speaks with you upstairs and only when absolutely necessary. He and Cassandra have been running both WE and Batman Inc. more than you have. You're proud of them for shouldering these large responsibilities.

You haven't seen Dick in years. You only know he's not dead because Damian will occasionally mention his saying something but never anything personal. You're hopeful that Jason will soon move back into the Manor, if only to spend time in the cave like you do, but he also talks about “keeping Alfie’s memory alive”, especially when he has time to bake. Tim only comes around in secret. He doesn't want to upset his wife with visits to “that crazy old man you used to call Dad”. (you will admit, Stephanie’s biting commentary was the best part of being her partner, aside of the power she had behind every strike and kick. Having it turned against you is painful in a nostalgic way.) You know he doesn't approve of your Bat Prison, either, but you can also feel that this solution isn't the worst you could have possibly come up with.

Tim says their children are growing up fast and Stephanie's first child has been in contact with her to her immense joy. 

You are happy that Tim can have what the rest of you couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Old thing. Not exactly finished, but most likely never _will_ be.
> 
> Working on something exciting. (exciting for me, at least.) 
> 
> I'm gonna do it. Makin' it happen.  
> I want to make it happen. I will make it happen.


End file.
